Take my heart away from this war of love
by KatleenIce
Summary: Il était le meilleur. Oui, Kurama Norihito était le meilleur voleur du Japon. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait été capable de découvrir qui il était réellement et ainsi de l'attraper. Oui, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais il y a toujours un élément pour perturber toute la chaîne lorsque tout va pour le mieux... Et la vie de Kurama Norihito ne fait pas exception à la règle.
Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je vous présente enfin une de mes nombreuses fanfictions et j'en suis on ne peut plus fière ! :D

Tout d'abord, comme certains l'auront deviné, c'est un UA qui signifie Univers Alternatif. Comme couple principal, ce sera Minamisawa Atsushi x Kurama Norihito. La majorité des couples secondaires seront... Homme x homme. Oui, oui, les homophobes... Je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire par là, hein ? Bon, j'ai également d'autres petites précisions.

Premièrement, j'utilise les noms japonais parce que les noms français... Je suis désolée, mais ils sont dégueulasses (dans IE Go en tout cas). Si vous ne vous en sortez vraiment pas avec ceux-là, je peux réécrire la fanfic avec les noms français, il suffit de demander gentiment. C'est gratuit en plus.

Ensuite, tous les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven Go et Go Galaxy n'apparaîtront pas ici. Je me limite au plus connus. La majorité des personnages d'Inazuma Eleven qui sont adultes dans IE Go auront un rôle dans cette histoire. Normalement, il n'y aura aucune mention en rapport avec IE Go Chrono Stone. Je pense rajouter Suzuno Fuusuke étant donné qu'il y a déjà Haruya Nagumo du côté des garçons.

Je doute qu'un grand nombre de personne viendront lire cette fanfic mais pour mon plaisir personnel, je pense que ça vaut la peine de l'écrire pour un peu étoffer la catégorie ! N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographes ou les incohérences flagrantes par commentaire... Si jamais il y en a, je m'en excuse, je sais à quel point c'est désagréable de lire un écrit rempli de fautes...

Musiques: Super Junior – It's you & Drake - Headlines.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

.

.

.

Il était le meilleur.

Oui, Kurama Norihito était le meilleur voleur du Japon. Pour un garçon de 21 ans possédant une petite taille et étant relativement maigre, il lui était plus que facile de se faufiler dans de nombreux endroits étroits, comme les bouches d'aération. Il possédait d'extraordinaires qualités et connaissances en matière de cambriolage : Son sens de la discrétion, sa rapidité légendaire, sa petite taille, sa délicatesse dans ses « travaux », ou encore ses plans dont la réussite mérite largement un taux de 99,9%... Norihito avait même été jusqu'à se faire de faux papiers sous le nom de Kuraku Hiroki afin de conserver sa véritable identité et ainsi tromper plus aisément ses nombreux poursuivants. Pourtant, les médias et la police elle-même le surnommait « le serpent » en raison de sa discrétion et de ses mensonges qui parvenaient à endormir la méfiance des plus naïfs tel un somnifère. Son seul défaut dans ce genre de travaux comme celui-ci les appelaient était... La coopération. Devoir effectuer la tâche qui lui avait été assignée avec un partenaire sur le terrain l'insupportait. Son caractère têtu lui valait quelques coups de pieds au cul de temps à autre par Hiroto. Néanmoins, ses précautions se voyaient terriblement efficace.

Cependant, si tout allait toujours à la perfection, ce serait bien trop ennuyeux pour cette magnifique chose qui se fait appeler dans le monde qu'elle créé _« vie »._ Effectivement, il y a toujours un élément pour perturber toute la chaîne lorsque tout va pour le mieux... Et la vie de Kurama Norihito ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Cette nuit-là, Hiroto Kiyama, surnommé « le croqueur de diamants » (regardez l'image), avait convoqué tous les membres du groupe CH pour évoquer « une urgence ». Les initiales de CH signifiaient simplement « Chaos Heart » parce que les membres étaient bien souvent responsables du chaos à Inazuma. Le port d'armes étant permis, tous les CH en conservaient au moins 3 dissimulées sous leurs tenues de travail, ou même leurs habits civils lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une situation jugée risquée. Il arrivait à l'un d'eux de sortir un pistolet afin d'avertir son rival qu'il était armé. Il n'y avait qu'une règle qui avait été imposée par Hiroto et qui était évidement à respecter : Tout pistolet se devait être muni d'un silencieux. Le colt python était le préféré de notre cher Kurama, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi.

Mais cette réunion n'avait pas été organisée pour discuter d'armes. En réalité, le leader des CH avait rencontré le chef d'une toute autre organisation secrète effectuant un travail similaire au sien. Etant donné que les CH étaient connus à travers tout le japon, il leur fallait une solution afin de pouvoir vaquer à leurs occupations sans que la police s'en mêle. D'après les dires de ce fameux Endou Mamoru – dont Hiroto avait succombé à son charisme -, son organisation possédait de très bonnes ressources informatiques, et ses membres étaient suffisamment nombreux pour risquer d'importantes opérations. De plus, cela aurait un impacte bénéfique pour les deux organisations : il ne s'agissait que de cambriolage à un niveau professionnel, le trafic douteux de substances sur le marché noir (le chef de ce poste était Kidou Yuuto), l'élimination des personnes jugées inutiles (dans le monde politique et économique) et d'autres petits boulots faciles. Hiroto avait dans son camps des éléments entraînés sur le terrain qui excellaient dans ces domaines-là. D'un commun accord, l'homme aux cheveux rouges avait rallié son groupe à celui d'Endou.

Cette information se devait d'être mentionnée, d'où l'urgence de cette réunion. Ainsi, le leader des CH s'était assis autour de la table ovale en verre colorée entre le gris et le noir. Les membres, c'est-à-dire Kariya Masaki, Kirino Ranmaru, Otonashi Haruna, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Ibuki Munemasa, Kusaka Ryuuji, Matatagi Hayato, Mizukawa Minori, Nagumo Haruya et Kurama Norihito, avaient eux aussi prit place. Les chaises étaient faites en cuivre moderne aux teintes ternes. Kurama les adorait, tant pour leur style que pour leur confort.

\- Bien... Bonsoir pour commencer. (Hiroto joint ses mains au niveau de son menton avec un sourire) Vous devez penser que c'est rare que je rappelle tout le monde autour de cette table si soudainement...

\- Ouais, j'ai dû annuler deux de mes concerts à Tokyo, répondit Minori. Tu n'as pas conscience que je dois rembourser trois milles billets, calmer la colère de mes fans et mettre les bouchées doubles maintenant.

\- Je m'en excuse Min-chan. Donc, ce qui va suivre ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. Vous ne connaissez probablement pas l'organisation secrète IEG, hein ?

\- Bah... Si elle est secrète, on n'aurait pas pu savoir, ça m'semble logique vieil homme, s'exclama Matatagi. J'ai mes deux p'tits frères à la maison qui crèvent la dalle alors magnes-toi !

\- Oui, oui, y a-t-il encore des candidats pour se plaindre et me couper dans mon discours toutes les trois secondes ?

\- Moi ! Nan, j'déconne. Vas-y, continue, répondit Kariya en mâchant comme une vache espagnole son chewing-gum rose.

\- Merci Masaki pour cette intervention dénudée d'intérêt – et ferme ta bouche quand tu mâchouille une saloperie, je vois toutes tes amygdales ! Donc, je reprends. Aujourd'hui, au environ de 3h15 au petit matin, j'ai rencontré le leader de cette organisation. En discutant, nous avons découvert que nos travaux sont similaires aux siens, sans oublier qu'il possède des informations fiables et ses acolytes sont aussi compétents que vous. (Hiroto leva son doigt pour couper Kirino qui avait ouvert sa bouche prêt à protester) J'en viens donc à la conclusion : Les Chaos Heart seront dorénavant des IEG !

Il y eu d'abord un silence après cette révélation. Tout le monde hormis Hiroto et Midorikawa affichait une expression incrédule. Puis il y eu un déclic dans leur tête : Kurama frappa sa tête contre la table comme pour se réveiller. Masaki cracha son chewing-gum sur le sol, Kirino s'arracha un de ses cheveux roses, Ibuki tira sur son bandeau puis le fit claquer contre sa tête, Matatagi et Kusaka étaient restés la bouche ouverte, Haruya avait donné une claque à Kusaka, Minori prit son éternelle air de snob, jurant sous son souffle les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et les pieds sur la table tandis qu'Haruna... Rayonnait. Il y eu subitement un flux de paroles, d'injures, de protestations et de phrases incompréhensibles.

\- Quoi... ? Nan, ça n'va pas l'faire ça.

\- Putain, sale enculé !

\- C'est quoi d'jà ce groupe de merdeux ?

\- Et les Chaos Heart furent des dieux, des dieux qui furent des hommes... Des quoi en faite ? Je sais que nous sommes des Athéna ! (voici donc le genre de phrases incompréhensibles. Kurama avait répondu un « T'es con. » à son voisin qui clairement disjonctait)

\- Je refuse, merde ! Les Chaos Heart sont des Chaos Heart, point, à la ligne, fin !

\- Oh merde ! Merde !

\- ... SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE ! (Hiroto avait hurlé et frappé son poing si fort sur la table que sa main allait virer au rouge d'une minute à l'autre)

Tout le monde venait d'avoir une crise cardiaque tant l'intensité dans la voix de leur futur ex-leader les avait paralysé dans leur siège.

\- Ou vous acceptez, ou vous prenez la porte et ne comptez pas sur moi pour continuer à vous protéger ! Avant la fin définitive des Chaos Heart, je voudrais que vous accomplissiez une toute dernière mission. Quelqu'un souhaiterait-il donc partir et ne plus jamais revenir ?

\- Non... répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Parfait ! Minori, étant donné que tu es une chanteuse mignonne et reconnue, je voudrais que tu soutires des informations à un certain Monsieur R.D. En cas de problème, tu laisses tomber la mission et tu te retires immédiatement. Fies-toi à ton intuition féminine.

\- Bien, je vais le faire.

\- Kirino, grâce à ta silhouette svelte et à ton visage féminin, - Masaki, tu l'accompagneras et le protégeras en cas de problème - je voudrais que tu écoutes les conversations et que tu suives une certaine U.M. C'est une grande trafiquante d'enfants, elle les dépose pour des ventes aux enchères. Je veux que tu trouves les 8 grands bâtiments qu'elle fréquente pour troquer sa marchandise. La mission commencera vers 22h13 à la gare.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait !

\- Kusaka, Ibuki, Matatagi, je veux que vous me rameniez des informations sur les gangs les plus dangereux d'Inazuma (vous avez les profiles des parfaits escrocs sanguinaires et dangereux), nos données ne sont plus du tout à jour. IEG se base sur la fiabilité des informations avant de passer à l'attaque, qui est tout notre contraire. Ensuite, Haruna, tu iras au QG des IEG sous les ordres des Chaos Heart, devenu des IEG, ils te laisseront entrer. Nagumo, tu vas charger les voitures et le camion de toutes nos affaires. Et enfin, Kurama, tu iras chercher une commande au nom d' « Arayashi » dans la galerie Hugrès, plus précisément à la bijouterie Pierre Defeux, un européen grand blond. Je veux que tu te relookes de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas te reconnaître, tu l'abats si nécessaire et lui vole tout les bijoux mentionné sur la liste que je t'ai envoyée. Passe par le parking, il y a une Renault Megane 3 grise à l'emplacement de la bouche d'aération qui te conduit à la bijouterie. Avez-vous des objections ou des questions ?

\- Moi, réagit Kusaka, je voudrais que tu nous donnes à tous des listes à vérifier. Ce sera plus facile pour nous, à la place d'en donner qu'à Kurama.

\- Vous avez sûrement déjà reçu les instructions par mail, vérifiez de temps en temps votre téléphone... Réunissez tout vos effectifs personnels, Nagumo va s'en occuper. Bien, il est... (Hiroto jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre) 21h27. Que l'opération commence à 21h45 pile !

\- Ouais !

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leur pièce respective afin de se préparer, Haruna s'approcha d'Hiroto et lui murmura quelque chose. Cette scène n'avait pas échappé à Minori qui prit une rapide photo et jeta un coup d'œil à Kurama qui haussa les sourcils. Ayant déjà fini, Norihito s'était revêtu d'une veste col roulé sans manche noire, blanche à l'endroit où la tirette était placée. Ce dernier était déjà prêt à partir. Minori étant celle envers qui il avait le plus confiance, il décida de lui donner rendez-vous devant la porte à 21h35

A 21h34, Norihito avait décidé de commencer l'opération, suivis par Minori. Celle-ci tapotait frénétiquement sur les touches tactiles de son iPhone5S suivis de grognements mécontents. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une ruelle à droite du bâtiment délabré quand la main de Minori vint se poser sur son épaule.

\- Cache bien ta vraie identité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de ce foutu chef mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va nous arriver quelque chose aujourd'hui... On ne sait même pas où se trouve le repère de ces « IEG », alors reste sur tes gardes. Bonne chance.

Elle lui sourit légèrement en tapotant son épaule. Le jeune homme de 21 ans lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit un rapide « Ouais, bonne chance à toi aussi Min. » puis partit en direction de la galerie Hugrès. Lui aussi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose se préparait et il était sûr à 100% qu'Hiroto avait « omis » de révéler quelques informations sur leur nouveau groupe. Cependant, ce qu'il espérait le plus en cette nuit nuageuse était que sa mission n'était pas un piège. Après avoir étudié la liste de bijoux à voler, une chose l'avait frappé : Ce n'était que de bêtes cailloux sans grande valeur. Le garçon bronzé avait déjà dû voler des choses de plus grande valeur commerciale, en particulier dans le trafic au marché noir. Cela lui paraissait bien trop... Facile. Hiroto n'aurait jamais trahi son propre groupe, non, cette idée lui semblait inconcevable. Qu'il ait orchestré un sale coup, ça, il voulait bien y croire. En faite, c'était bien le genre de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Norihito décida de ne plus y penser et faire ce qu'on lui avait commandé de faire.

Après de longues minutes de marche vers la galerie, il atteint le parking. Après avoir dévissé son cou dans tout les sens pour trouver par où passer, il vit enfin cette satanée voiture grise. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ce fut plus clair dans son esprit : Le parking, la Renault Megane 3 grise avec la bouche d'aération, les 48 bijoux à dérober et puis... Et puis quoi ? Après ça, il rentrait où ?

\- Merde ! J'avais zappé !

« Réfléchis, Norihito, réfléchis... Je dois appeler Hiroto, non ! Minori ! Oui, oui, elle saura quoi faire ! » Au cet instant précis, son téléphone vibra lui signalant un nouveau message. Sur l'écran s'affichait le nom de « Min-chan ». Les mains tremblantes, il appuya pour ouvrir le message. « C'est un piège ! Barre-toi rapidos ! » Quoi ? Un piège ? Et comme pour lui répondre, une main gantée blanche vint se poser brusquement contre sa bouche. Un corps masculin vint se plaquer contre le sien et lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix entre la menace et la sensualité (qui, soit dit en passant, dressait les poils de notre cher petit Kurama) :

\- C'est très dangereux de se promener la nuit de ce côté de la ville... Il est temps d'aller au lit. Bonne nuit, joli garçon...

Cette façon de parler l'écœurait. Il eut tout juste le temps penser « Et merde ! » avant de sombrer dans le monde des songes.

.

.

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Il n'est pas encore bien corrigé… J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A la prochaine mise à jour ! Love


End file.
